Field
The present disclosure relates to an air spring structure, and in particular, to an air spring structure provided in a front fork installed on a front wheel side of a two-wheeled vehicle to absorb vibration from road surfaces that is input to a front wheel.
Related Art
As a related art, an air spring is known which has a cylinder with a first end that is a closed end, a rod with a leading end thereof inserted through the cylinder via a second end thereof so as to move in and out of the cylinder, a piston that is housed in the cylinder so as to be able to slide and that is held at the leading end of the rod, and a first end chamber and a second end chamber defined by the piston in the cylinder and each having an air spring (Japanese Patent No. 4557531 and Japanese Patent No. 5180153).
In the above-mentioned air spring structure, a passage or an annular groove is formed in a sliding area for the piston in an inner peripheral surface of the cylinder as resetting means for resetting an internal pressure of the cylinder.
When the piston is at the passage or the annular groove, the first end chamber and the second end chamber are permitted to communicate with each other to make internal pressures of the first end chamber and the second end chamber equal.